custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rathorax
NOTE: This is my first wiki "We know not by what means it has recieved power, but this is certainly a force that only a toa can reckon with" :―Turaga Fehtak advising Azkiral on the powers of the mask of life. Rathorax is a Dragnoid being created as just another guardian for the Mask of Life. Wedged between the lips of a crevice in the cliffsides of Po Metru. The being was created upon the touch of a stray Kralhi, who, upon seeng the glint of the sun reflected off the mask, couldn't help but add it to it's collection. Biography Kralhi During his life as a kralhi, he was just another of those enforcers who had failed to shut down, just like all the others... well, at least, those that remained. But of course, that's why they had invented the Black Giza. He really didn't beleive in all of the rebellion stuff, but either way it was better to be in a group than solitary and vulnerable to "snatching"... he had seen what could happen if you let yourself get caught. All that was ever left was the stinger. He had been sent off once again to perform his daily scouting, makeing sure the boundaries were clear, and scavenging armor and weapons from the debris of Kikanalo stampedes, when his eye was attracted by the unmistakeable glint of gold. It was the Mask that could start it all, or end it all... It was the Ignika Ignika Lost in the barren world of Po Metru, where the shadows flitted in the nicks and crannies of the cliffs around you, the villages were all abandoned, and you hardly everr saw a soul if you traveled by yourself... The mask felt vulnerable. It reached out with its presence to get the attention of a living thing. Come on... any will do! ''Contact! The mask had the attention of a... ''what is that? I haven't made a being like that before... It must be the creation of my creations... Alas, but to think of grandcreations! Ah, it drew closer, the Mask could sense its presence... TOUCH! The Kralhi made contect with the Mask Mutation It happened instantaneously, at first it felt a warm glow seep throughout his body, then his vision blurred, and he blacked out. Slightly conscious that his muscles were jerking and convulsing madly when he awoke, we rolled his eyes out from the back of his head and looked down in horror as he saw that huge legs and wings spread around him on either side... he was trapped! But it was not long until he understood. He wasnt trapped, those were ''his ''legs and ''his ''wings! Oh dear, if only he could find water in this land, to see how grotesquely it had changed... alas, he would never know of the pincirs that protruded his mouth, the tail that had so changed, the wings that had formed from his bulky arms... Protection Being one of the first "Protectors" made by the mask, the design didn't entirely work properly. For example, its lack of arms led to unstability, and inability to wield weapons, create momentum, and defend itself easily. However, it made up for this in Power. It had all of the powers of the Bohrok-Kal; Electricity, Magnetism, Sonics, Plasma, Gravity, and Vacuum. It was also muscularly duralable, and its flight abilities allowed for simpler defense. The mask was embedded in its chest for safekeeping, almost impossible to retrieve, even in the newly dubbed Rathorax (matoran: literally "wild mask') Demise Like all Protectors of the mask, Rathorax was killed in the end, as the mask developped its self-sentience and moved from location to location. Its corpse had blown away into dust, all of the armor for the Black Giza had been left to rust and fade in the middle of the deserts of Po metru... Abilities and traits Personality Rathorax was never one to take the offensive, if possible, he would fly to a safe location, the mask safe inside it, or wrap its protosteel wings around his body. He overestimated his foes often, a stray Nui Jaga being a Catapult Scorpion to him. Stats Trivia: *Third "Protector" for the Ignika *First and only robotical being used to protect the Ignika *MOC made in 1 hr 22 min Category:Characters Category:Kralhi Category:Vahki